


The Alternate Birth of Christ

by FurryGohan



Category: Christianity - Fandom, The Bible, The Bible (TV 2013)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: Mary is soon to give birth to the savior, but Joseph gives her an accidental surprise
Relationships: Mary/Joseph
Kudos: 3





	The Alternate Birth of Christ

It was the eve of December 25th and Mary was having a lot of contractions in her vagina. How many contractions too many contractions you could say but why would you say that if she wasn't contracting maybe its you who is contracting you say as your pussy contracts with contractions. Mary lied in her hay bed bc they were super poor so they couldnt afford an actual house so they poor asses stayed in a barn where the animals where which is why they were there. 

Joseph entered the barn and said hey honey how are you feeling mary said im in so much pain pls help omg i need to get this baby out im having so many and all with every single contraction it hurts please help i contracts joseph said i understand baby girl but you know something u got pregnant and i havent even stuck my cock in you yet mary its been 3 and a half years since we started dating and mary said shut up your cock is too fucking big to stick in me and i swear im still a virgin you can ask the angel gabriel! it was true. josephs cock matched that of a horses and it was a force to be reckoned with. As a teen ager, he whipped it out hard already in school and accidentally slapped a student, resulting in break the students neck. luckily, the Student Turned Out To Be Okay. But this Talk Of The Angel gabriel is really hard to believe, did mary rlly think that joseph was convinced that an angel came and said ur gonna have a baby without having cum in u and this child shall be the child of all children, the king of all kings, the peasant of all peasants, the most hypocritical of all hypocrites and will wrought destruction on the people to come, resulting in millions of deaths, innumerable amounts of wars, slavery, terrorism, unjust crime and murder, teaching of hate, intolerance, and hate, and ultimately, a division between the people of earth. Joseph had had enough and was going to fuck mary tonight, pregnant or bloated.

Joseph walked over to mary and lifted up her gown, exposing her crusting, green poop colored, moldy, musty, unwashed, putrid-scented, cobwebbed cunt. damn she needed some dove body wash. what are you doing said mary you fat whore i hate you once i push this baby out im going to run away!!! Joseph ignored her and pulled down his pants and unveiled his already erect COCK. he lined it up with her pussy that was trembling and shaking in pain with contractions. NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? AHHHH. said mary. joseph pushed into her ashy pussy that was so dry that it was hard to pump and thrust into. after a few strokes, he heard something crack break in her pussy, it must, have, be,en her, hymen! damn she rlly was a virgin wtf! josephs horse sized cock started to push through her vagina to a point where he could feel another opening inside her vagina, probably definitely her uterus. He thrusted hard and penetrated through the opening and he heard another crack, but this time it was a bit louder and reminded him of when one time he walked thru a graveyard and there was a bone sticking out of the ground and he stepped on it and it cracked. regardless, joseph continued to pump into mary and she was in immense pain and screamed for him to stop but clearly he did not. all the sudden 3 men came thru the barn door saying they followed a star that would lead them to the prophesied king with gifts in their suitcases. this didnt stop joseph however and he continued to impel himself into his bitch. he could still feel the contractions and the shivers and it only helped push him more over the edge when he finally ejaculated inside her womb. he wondered if she could get pregnant with a baby already in there. joseph fell to his butt, exhausted as the three men stared at the scene in awe and shock and wonder and reverence and surprise and astonishment and amazement! 

all of the sudden, mary yelled out ITS TIME IM GIVING BIRTH IM BIRTHING BIRTH NOW BIG BIRTH BIRTHING BIG BABY BIRTHING AHHH! the 4 men stood by and watched as she pushed so freaking hard and the baby slid out of her pussy... but it looked a little different than most babies did. it was crying or making any noise, it was still and bloody. mary fainted or died hopefully from the pain and pushing a baby out. joseph picked up the baby and looked at its face. it was white somehow, maybe from the cum but it shouldnt have covered his whole skin. somehow baby jesus turned out white when his parents were of darker skin tones, but not only that, the baby’s head had a hole the size of a circle. it matched perfectly the size of the head of josephs cock. joseph pierced baby jesus’s head and went through its head, breaking through his skull and pushing out his brains into mary’s womb... that mustve been what the cracking sound was!! well... guess the son of an invisible being who teaches one-sided hypocritical love that placed a baby into a woman that was supposed to grow up and spread "god’s word" (hate) died! oh well!


End file.
